


(Not So) Deadly Encounters

by Spongecatdog



Series: KaneKane Week [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongecatdog/pseuds/Spongecatdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shironeki has a bad dream about things he would really rather forget and kinda sorta almost attacks Kaneki when Kaneki tries to wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Deadly Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: DAY 1 - Black Coffee: Nightmare / Bittersweet Memories / Domesticity

It started a while ago. How long ago, neither of them knew. But somewhere along the way, Kaneki and Shironeki began to sleep together. They both knew why it had began, but neither ever mentioned the reason behind it. It was an unshared promise they shared to never bring up Shironeki’s nightmares unless the white haired man felt like sharing (he never did). 

Kaneki still remembers how it happened though. He isn’t sure he will ever forget it if he is truly honest. 

The first time it happened was when Kaneki first heard Shironeki’s panicked breathing and frantic moving; Kaneki didn’t know what to do or how to react. At first, he just stared and watched in shocked silence. It was so surreal to see the normally composed ghoul writhing in the sheets. Kaneki snapped out of it and raised a hand to shake Shironeki’s shoulder and hopefully drag him out of whatever nightmare he was having.

Before he could even tough Shironeki, a hand grabbed his wrist and flung him down on the bed. Kaneki tensed up automatically. He could just barely feel the prick of the other’s kagune lightly scratching the surface of the skin at his neck. Kaneki couldn’t even gulp for fear of the sharp point digging deep into his neck.

A low growling sound began to feel the room. Was it…? Kaneki slowly dragged his eyes from to Shironeki’s face. Sure enough, the Shironeki’s lips were pulled back in vicious looking snarl. Shironeki’s eyes were wide but had a glassy look to them that suggested that the owner was in some sort of haze.

They stayed like that for a while. Shironeki didn’t make any movements towards or away from Kaneki. Kaneki didn’t move at all. He just watched Shironeki for any signs of lucidity beginning to come back. It was a terrifying moment, but Kaneki wasn’t even sure then that he was scared. No, he was more worried for Shironeki. No one had ever mentioned what his white haired counterpart had went through, but Kaneki knew enough to assume it was bad. But now… Kaneki could easily tell it was something more than bad. Whatever it was, it was enough to make Shironeki have a horrible nightmare and seemingly lose all signs of sanity

And that was what scared Kaneki.

When Shironeki finally snapped out of his daze, he gasped and flung himself backwards. Kaneki didn’t even have time to sit up and say anything before Shironeki was out the door. 

He was gone for two days.

When he came back, he wouldn’t look Kaneki in the eye even after Kaneki said it was alright and that he was fine. Shironeki just looked away with a slightly hunched back. Kaneki couldn’t help but wonder if Shironeki’s back was slowly being pressed down by the past and guilt he carried.

The next few nights, Shironeki refused to go to sleep no matter what. He would stay up and drink black coffee, still warm from the pot. When he ran out, he would simply get up and stiffly make another pot. Even when Kaneki tried to make him go to sleep, Shironeki wouldn’t listen.

On the third night of no sleep, Kaneki huffed and decided out loud that if Shironeki wasn’t going to sleep, then neither was he. Shironeki, of course, still resisted sleep’s call, which had only grown more alluring each day. Eventually, Kaneki fell prey to sleep despite his attempts at staying awake. (He even tried to steal Shironeki’s black coffee in an attempt to reawaken himself, but one look from Shironeki stopped him in his tracks.)

Kaneki has no idea how or when it happened but when he woke up, Shironeki was asleep, curled up beside him under a blanket. Kaneki watched silently for a few seconds before raising a hand to stifle his laughter. It was almost too cute how much the Level S ghoul resembled a kitten while sleeping. It was both sweet and comical.

Kaneki smiled softly at the sleeping man. His eyes flicked to the clock before deciding that he had enough time to go back to sleep. Kaneki burrowed back into the couch, huddling closer to Shironeki underneath the covers.

From then on, one would never find Kaneki away from Shironeki when it came close to night.

**Author's Note:**

> And so the week of Kanekicest begins


End file.
